


Video Games

by Soffya



Series: Boruto Week 2019 [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Why Naruto did not want to understand that it was not because he was friends with Sarada's parents that Boruto and her had to be friends. Boruto glanced at Sarada. She was leafing through one of his manga, and she felt uncomfortable too. After all, apart from arguing, they never had a real conversation.
Relationships: Uchiha Sarada & Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto
Series: Boruto Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537804
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Video Games

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Boruto Week 2019.
> 
> Disclaimer : Naruto and Boruto: Naruto Next Generations belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Ukyo Kodachi and Mikio Ikemoto.

Boruto was in his room with Himawari and Sarada. The Uzumakis and the Uchihas had dinner together. Naruto had wanted that Sarada’s family come to dinner before her father left. Naruto had insisted so much for their two families be together that Sasuke had finally accepted and Hinata and Sakura had thought it was a wonderful idea. Boruto sighed. That’s why he was at one end of his room, Sarada at the other end and Himawari in between.

‘Be nice to Sarada,’ his father told him before the Uchihas arrived. ‘She is our guest.’

Why Naruto did not want to understand that it was not because he was friends with her parents that Sarada and him had to be friends. He glanced at Sarada. She was leafing through one of his manga, and she felt uncomfortable too. After all, apart from arguing, they never had a real conversation. Himawari headed for the television and the games console and turned it on. She chose a racing game and turned toward Boruto and Sarada.

‘Do you want to play ?’ She asked.

Boruto smiled. His little sister had always good ideas. At least they could have a little fun. Boruto took the joystick and sat next to Himawari.

‘Do you want to play Sarada?’

‘Thank you Himawari, but video games are not my thing.’

Sarada’s face softened as she answered Himawari, Boruto thought. She was never so kind to him. Boruto looked at her and smiled mischievously.

‘I’m sure it’s because you’re afraid of losing.’

Sarada was stung. She took the joystick of his hands and sat next to him. Boruto wanted to laugh. He knew how to make her react immediately. As soon as the game started, the competition between Boruto and Sarada began. They wanted to win and were not ready to give up. Their attention focused on the game, they had not noticed that Himawari was watching them.

‘It would be so cool if one day you two get married,’ she said. ‘That way, we will be a big family.’

Boruto and Sarada blushed. They looked at Himawari and said with a loud voice :

‘Are you mad ?’

‘I will never marry this idiot !’

Himawari turned her attention to the game and said with a huge smile :

‘I won !’

Boruto and Sarada looked at the television and indeed, Himawari was the winner. She threw up her hands and jumped for joy, happy with her victory. She left the room, saying she did not want to play anymore.

‘Your sister’s quite a character,’ Sarada said.

‘That’s saying a lot.’

‘You’re lucky. I wish I have a little sister.’

Sarada went back to the end of the room and a silence set in between them. Boruto looked at the video games he owned and took an adventure game.

‘Do you want to play another game ?’ He asked. ‘This is the last of the series, it has just brought out.’

He showed her the game and Sarada agreed. Both settled down and started playing. They played until Sarada’s parents left. Boruto had to admit, he would never thought he would have fun with Sarada.

_The end___


End file.
